yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoken Kogami
Ryoken Kogami (鴻上了見) is the Leader of The Knights of Hanoi in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. In LINK VRAINS, he is known as Revolver (リボルバー). Design Appearance While in Link VRAINS, Revolver is a tan-skinned man with yellow eyes without irises or pupils, and dark crimson hair and red highlights. His ears are pierced with Egyptian-style earrings with a blue diamond and a gold bullet "token". Revolver wears a mask with yellow glass and a white casing with a diamond-shaped pattern of white dots with red centers, linked together by a white circle that surrounds a white dot in the center of Revolver's forehead that suggests the barrel of a gun. The visor of his mask can be covered with a dark lens to protect him from bright lights.Revolver wears a white jumpsuit with a black elongated "T" shape tracing to the bottom of his chest, red ovals overlaying black ovals on the sides of the torso, and a v-shaped line of green where a belt would be. He wears a white trench coat lined with green with golden lines patterning both the inside and the outside of the coat. The sleeves are green white shoulder-pads and red diagonal bands on the bicep, making it unclear whether or not they are part of the jumpsuit or the coat. Revolver also wears a small white mantle with a black line tracing around the middle, and a green ornament attached at the front on either side of his neck and at the back by red gems. Revolver wears white-elbow length gloves with red diamond shapes on his forearm, and black boots with green heels and red patterns on the front that may be part of his jumpsuit. In real life, Revolver is a tall young, fair skin man with blue eyes and has white hair that spikes backwards at the sides, with purple highlights. On his right hand, he has a tattoo of a red triangle. He has at least two outfits, the first consisting of a white buttoned shirt and black trousers, while the second consists of a pink v-neck shirt underneath a light gray suit jacket, with black trousers that ends above his ankles. Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 28:"Final Commander of the Three Knights" Revolver_fullbody.jpg|Full body of Revolver Tumblr_p5mjo14mfu1shfh62o5_1280.png|Full body of Ryoken Kogami Revolver_As_A_Young_Boy.png|Young Ryoken Personality Much like the other Knights of Hanoi, Revolver is a ruthless individual that seeks Ignis. For some reason, he bears a great hatred towards Ignis and the Cyberse world considering them a threat to the real world, and wanted to destroy them both, even using ordinary people for their goals. However Revolver claims that his actions are so that he can fulfill his promise to his father. Unlike most hackers, the Revolver distrusts the Link VRAINS and the people that, to him, are dedicating their lives to it and make false relationships with other people. Instead, he values more a person's abilities. He distrusts Artificial Intelligence, to the point where he does not have one installed into his Duel Disk. Due to that, he looks down as on the internet world as false. Despite his hatred towards VRAINS, Revolver isn't against using the Cyberse for his own benfit. When Ignis called him out on that, Revolver described it as "counteracting poison with poison".Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" Oddly enough, Revolver shares Yusaku's habit of listing out three reasons for his observations. Abilities Revolver can summon Data Storms at will.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" He is also a professional hacker and can even infiltrate the system of LINK VRAINS, stating he could even destroy it. He shares the same Skill as Playmaker, "Storm Access" which allows him to add a random Link Monster from a Data Storm to his Extra Deck when his LP are 1000 or less.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" History Past Revolver was a friend to Baira and Faust, and the latter considered Revolver as his younger brother.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 27:"Virus Deck Operation" ".]] Five years before the start of the series, Revolver assaulted the "Cyberse World" with a "Cracking Dragon" of his own with the intention to destroy it. The different Artificial Intelligences that protected it were restrained by Revolver and thus unable to stop. However the AI Ignis appeared and forced a disconnection of the Cyberse World from the rest of the network, thus forcing Revolver out of the Cyberse World while keeping its location known only to him. However, Revolver, furious by Ignis' interference, ordered his "Cracking Dragon" to capture Ignis, which led to the AI to be dismembered by the monster's jaws. This made Revolver and the Knights of Hanoi spend the following years searching for Ignis' parts in order to find the location of the Cyberse World. Present informs Revolver about Playmaker's interference.]] At the present, the Knights of Hanoi continued their search of Ignis; but had many of their operations interrupted by the mysterious Duelist Playmaker, who defeated their agents, earning a name for himself. Spectre informed Revolver that a trace of Ignis was detected and that SOL Technologies was in pursuit. Knowing that if SOL retrieved Ignis, they would be able to restore the Cyberse World and ruin the Knights' efforts, forcing the Knights to act. Spectre informed Revolver about Playmaker, who had interfered with the, before. Revolver wondered if Playmaker was a member of SOL, but dismissed the possibility as they would act more publicly. Specter added that Playmaker erased every trace of his activity and eluded the Knights' searches, concluding that whoever he is he must be a skilled hacker. Revolver became interested in Playmaker, but decided to leave him for now as Ignis was their priority. While SOL Technology performed a City Scan in order to search for Ignis, the Knights of Hanoi decided to attack as the defenses of VRAINS would be left vulnerable at that point. .]] Revolver ordered his men to search for Ignis, assaulting the digital world with their "Cracking Dragons" and ravaging the users in their way, deleting their accounts in the process. Ignis' remnants in the form of an eye was swiftly cornered by the Knights until Yusaku Fujiki and Shoichi Kusanagi used the lowered defenses to create an alternative path for Ignis, who used the newly made escape route, but ended up in Yusaku's Duel Disk as a result. Yusaku entered VRAINS using his persona Playmaker, saving the Charisma Duelist Blue Angel at the nick of time before she was deleted. Playmaker then confronted the Knight of Hanoi who told him that the AI they were looking for was on his Duel Disk and threatened to delete it if they did not cease their attack. Since Ignis was bonded to Playmaker's Duel Disk, the Knights must defeat Playmaker in a Duel in order to obtain it. Revolver, watching from afar, was amused at Playmaker while the Knights' agent accepted the challenge.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" During the Speed Duel between Playmaker and The Knight of hanoi, he was suprised that Playmaker summoned a Cyberse Monster and stated that they had destroyed a vast amount of them to the point they believed Cyberse monsters to be extinct.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" Spectre and Revolver subsequently elaborated the events of the Duel with Playmaker. Revolver preferred Playmaker having his hands on Ignis for a while over SOL Technology having him, but added they should not leave him with Playmaker for too long. He them summed up a list of characteristics of Playmaker's that might help discover his true identity, one of these being that Playmaker would eventually want to Duel him. Later on, Revolver sensed Ignis and tried to find him but failed. He later discussed a new program with Kiyoshi Kogami. Hearing an alarm, Revolver briefly logged off VRAINS to go visit his father and assured him he would fulfill his wish.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Later inside the Knights base, he and Specter watched Blue Angel's public announcement to duel Playmaker. Spectre told Revolver that they could use her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" During her Duel against Playmaker, Blue Angel fell in a trance and Revolver told her she was a Knight of Hanoi, prompting her to activate "Dark Angel's" effect.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" When Blue Angel was defeated, Revolver was certain that Playmaker would have to comply to his demands. Dr. Kogami said Ignis had to be destroyed and Revolver was concerned about Kogami since he designed Ignis. Kogami told Revolver was a painful decision to destroy the AI, while Revolver reminded the importance of destroying Ignis and Cyberse. When Akira Zaizen and Ghost Girl captured and interrogated Playmaker, Revolver appeared before them and demanded him to be freed, as he was challenging him to a Duel. When Akira refused, Revolver showed his power by summoning a Data Storm and obliterating the place. He also threatened to destroy LINK VRAINS, but stated that was not his intention, since he was interested in Ignis that Playmaker had in his possession. When Akira refused to handover Ignis, Revolver revealed they placed a computer virus inside Blue Angel as a hostage and only they had the ability to reverse it with the removal program. Revolver admitted they could've placed the virus into anyone, but Blue Angel was the most efficient target to draw Playmaker out. Akira demands Revolver to hand over the removal program, but he reminds Akira that he is in no position of making demands. Furthermore, Revolver also knew that Akira, as the Security-in-Chief, had to take Ignis back, but doing so would make Blue Angel - Akira's sister - under permanent effect of the virus. Thus, he promised to hand over the program if Playmaker defeats him. Hesitate at first, Akira freed Playmaker while Revolver left to wait for Playmaker to come and Duel him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" As the two rode off on the Data Wind, Revolver reminded Playmaker he interfered a lot of times in the Knights of Hanoi's plans. Playmaker promised to defeat him and uncover their identities while Revolver didn't care much for Playmaker's since they had many enemies. He declared their mission was to retrieve Ignis and was surprised that Playmaker had no knowledge of Ignis as an AI. Ignis promised to eat Revolver's program and reclaim his body back, while Revolver stated if he were to win, Ignis would be his own. Revolver admitted he didn't bring his AI for his Duel Disk, as he didn't trust them, claiming the internet was but a fiction. He valued the personal values of man, and didn't trust the fake relationships and dedications over LINK VRAINS; in his words, such ignorance would destroy the world, as would Ignis and declared Playmaker as his enemy for helping Ignis. Before the Duel began, Revolver waved his hand causing the LINK VRAINS to be crushed and replaced with lava rivers and fiery lakes. Taking the first turn, Revolver used "Dragonoid Generator" to Special Summon two "Dragonoid Tokens" and Advance Summon "Cracking Dragon". He then summoned the "Dragonoid Tokens" on Playmaker's field and used "Cracking Dragon's" effect to deal him damage. "Storm Access".]] Despite this, the Playmaker managed to turn around the tables by Link Summoning three monsters and destroying "Cracking Dragon" with "Decode Talker", lowering Revolver's LP to 1400. Despite having the advantage, Playmaker noted that Revolver was vigorous and would not give up. Revolver thanked Playmaker for clearing his field, as he brought out "Twin Triangle Dragon" and revived "Cracking Dragon" back, at cost of it unable to attack and shaving 500 LP off. Revolver sensed a power inside the network, and summoned a Data Storm, showing off the Skill Playmaker has, "Storm Access". With such power, Revolver used all of his monsters to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon", for he was amused to use a Cyberse monster against other Cyberse monsters. Using "Draconid Generator", Revolver had "Bomber Dragon" use its effect to destroy "Dragonoid Token" and Playmaker's "Condenser Death Stalker", albeit the latter's effect caused Revolver's LP to be lowered down to 100. Despite this, "Decode Talker's" ATK were lowered down and Revolver had "Topologic Bomber Dragon" destroy it. "Topologic Bomber Dragon's" effect caused Playmaker to take damage equal to "Decode Talker's" ATK. Revolver claimed that Playmaker lost this Duel and smiled, as his dragon executed it's effect.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" ", and combo-ed it with the effect of "Topologic Bomber Dragon", ending the Speed Duel in a draw.]] To stop the effect, Playmaker activated "Link Restart", and even revived "Decode Talker". Revolver noted how tough Playmaker was to avoid this situation, as "Dragonoid Generator" summoned another Token to Playmaker's field. As Playmaker had Ai conjure a Data Storm, Revolver was glad they did that, since he expected them to do that. He mused how his goal for the Speed Duel was completed. After Playmaker used Storm Access, Revolver was impressed, considering how mighty the Data Storm was. Playmaker went to Link Summon, but Revolver stopped that with "Remote Reborn", summoning a monster from Playmaker's field to one of zones "Topologic Bomber Dragon" points to, with the intention of using his dragon's effect to destroy every monster in Main Monster Zones. "Condenser Death Stalker"'s effect dealt 800 LP Damage, causing both Revolver and Playmaker's LP to fall to 0. that had more Monster and Magic & Trap Zones, fitting for them to show off their Link Monsters' prowess.]] Ai suspected Revolver wanted the Duel to end in a tie, but Revolver denied this, declaring he could predict their every move. Suddenly, Revolver and Playmaker were pulled to the Data Storm, as the latter realized Revolver actually planned this. Revolver and Playmaker were separated from their D-Boards, and entered the center of the Data Storm - a calm place, filled with floating rocks. Revolver declared the place to be their new stage of battle, as a shining card Kiyoshi Kogami sent to LINK VRAINS was added to his Deck. Revolver explained they would have a Master Duel that had more Monster and Magic & Trap Zones, fitting for them to show off their Link Monsters' prowess. Having the first turn in the Master Duel, Revolver took on defense by playing "Skyfire Prison", "Twin Triangle Dragon" and "Beltlink Wall Dragon" to make it harder to Link Summon and attack. Playmaker was worried about these defenses, and suspected it could be a part of Revolver's plan. Instead, Playmaker summoned "Encode Talker" and had it attack "Twin Triangle Dragon". " and negates "Encode Talker's" effect.]] Due to "Beltlink Wall Dragon's" effect, the attack was redirected to itself, making Playmaker's attack nullified. However, he did summon "Interrupt Resistance"; Revolver realized Playmaker was preparing for a new Link Summon, but swore that strategy would cost Playmaker dearly. Revolver Link Summoned "Three Burst Shot Dragon", surprising Ai, since Revolver could've summoned "Topologic Bomber Dragon" instead, and was even more surprised he targeted "Backup Secretary" instead of "Encode Talker" for an attack target. Since "Three Burst Shot Dragon" negated "Encode Talker's" effect, Playmaker had "Interrupt Resistance" boost DEF of "Backup Secretary" to take less damage from Revolver's dragon's piercing effect. Playmaker sensed that Revolver would bring out a different monster than "Topologic Bomber Dragon". To stop that, Playmaker summoned "Decode Talker" to take out "Beltlink Wall Dragon". Revolver anticipated this, and used "Skyfire Prison's" effect to negate every Cyberse card as if it didn't exist, causing "Encode Talker" and "Decode Talker" to vanish, and even make Ai disappear.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination" has a free will.]] Revolver told Playmaker it was his fault for listening to Ai that made Cyberse cards unusable. Since Playmaker did not know about Ai, Revolver told how there were tests to create life forms inside the network, but most attempts lacked free will. However, there was one person that succeeded, and that product was Ai, the first AI with free will. Playmaker did not believe in this story, but Revolver ignored him. He stated the most important thing was to capture and destroy Ai, who had created the Cyberse and wanted to conquer the network. In his next turn, Revolver used "Three Burst Shot Dragon's" effect to summon more Dragons, all to bring out his ace, "Varrel Load Dragon". Playmaker recognized it as it was the same dragon Revolver rode on when he was searching for Ai when Yusaku and Shoichi hacked it. ".]] Revolver, who placed a safety mask on, declared a direct attack with his dragon, causing 3000 points of LP damage to Playmaker, even causing the blast to come out of the Data Storm. Since Playmaker was knocked out, Revolver smiled, seeing the match ended. However, Playmaker stood up, and Revolver saw he failed to crush his confidence. As Playmaker played "Cybenet Universe", Revolver claimed it was a pointless move, since there were no Cyberse monsters. Playmaker denied this, since he could sense their pulses; Revolver was greatly displeased, and shocked how he used two of his ace monsters to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon". Revolver realized that was the card Playmaker had obtained from the Data Storm, and with its summoning, "Skyfire Prison" vanished. "Firewall Dragon" destroyed "Beltlink Wall Dragon", which frustrated Revolver, as Playmaker's "Parallel Port Armor" made his dragon untargetable and undestroyable by battle. ".]] He took the next turn, replenishing his hand and brining back "Anesvarrett Dragon" and "Autovarrett Dragon" back. By using "Varrel Load Dragon" to decrease "Autovarret Dragon's" ATK and DEF, then send it to the Graveyard to destroy "Firewall Dragon's" defenses. Surprisingly to Ai and Playmaker, "Varrel Load Dragon's" attack caused "Firewall Dragon" to switch over to Revolver's field. Revolver, intending to have Playmaker's own Cyberse card defeat it, had "Firewall Dragon" attack directly, but the attack was canceled by "Cybenet Refresh". Still, Revolver boosted his defenses by reviving two of his "Magnavarrett Dragons" back. Playmaker brought back his "Encode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon", declaring the true fight had only begun.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" " with the effect of "Magnavarrett Dragon".]] When Playmaker's "Firewall Dragon" used its effect to return "Varrel Load Dragon" from the field, Revolver informed him that it couldn't be targeted by effects. Playmaker targeted "Magnavarrett Dragon", whose effect caused "Firewall Dragon" to be destroyed. Instead, Playmaker's "Cybenet Refresh" protected his dragon from destruction. Revolver was amused, and ended his turn. Much to Revolver's surprise, Playmaker had "Firewall Dragon", protected by "Encode Talker", attack "Varrel Load Dragon", who had more ATK. With "Battle Buffer", "Encode Talker's" ATK was raised, and impressed Revolver for such a strategy. To counter that, Revolver targeted "Encode Talker" with his dragon to reduce the ATK, causing "Encode Talker" to be destroyed and Playmaker's strategy to backfire. While "Firewall Dragon's" ATK was raised by "Battle Buffer", Revolver's "varrett" dragons regained their effects. Revolver claimed the match was over, as Playmaker could not attack anymore. The latter made him doubt that, since he could not use "Magnavarrett Dragon's" effect. Using "Recoded Alive", Playmaker revived "Decode Talker", whose ATK was boosted up to destroy "Varrel Load Dragon". However, Revolver used "Varrel Refrigeration" to make "Magnavarrett Dragon" destroy itself to blast away "Decode Talker". Revolver smiled, seeing how close he was to his victory, with Playmaker having no cards nor attacks to execute. Playmaker refused to lose, and claimed he wanted to uncover the events that had happened 10 years ago, to recover the time he had lost and wanted to save the person that saved him. Revolver was surprised about what happened 10 years ago involved Playmaker, who replied he was "that emissary of revenge". Revolver claimed Playmaker was a fool to help SOL Technologies out without knowing the truth. Playmaker refused to listen, and using "Parallel Port Armor", he had "Firewall Dragon" attack once more to perform a One Turn Kill. The attack destroyed "Varrel Load Dragon", and Revolver was slammed to a rock as his LP fell to zero. He then lost his avatar's arm when Ai became vicious and tried to devour Revolver. Revolver was pulled up to be logged out, but as he promised, he threw a card that would remove Blue Angel's virus. Before leaving, Revolver stated as long as Playmaker had Ai, their Duel would continue on. Revolver returned to his base and Kiyoshi Kogami was surprised how Revolver let his guard down, seeing it was about that incident Playmaker spoke. Revolver apologized to him as his father, and as his hand recovered, claimed next time would be different. His father stated that Revolver didn't need to think of that, and seeing how they could not retrieve Ai, he went to execute the other plan, and needed time to make preparations for that. Revolver nodded, and recalling Playmaker's speech pattern of three points of analysis, he wondered about his connection towards him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" Revolver and Kogami went to a deep pit where Kogami showed him a seed shaped like a cube, which would grow into a "fruit" that would destroy the whole network, including LINK VRAINS. Revolver watched Kogami released the seed, which fell into the pit.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 20:"Unyielding Justice" Revolver was still at the pit, with his father absent. He remarked the battle for humanity would begin soon enough.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 21:"A New Battle Begins" and Faust that Doctor Genome was making his move, and gave him the Data Gale.]] As the Another victims were being infected, Revolver was worried if the Hanoi program was activated, the Lost Incident records would be deleted, and he'd never uncover Playmaker's identity. He was contacted by his father, who reported the Hanoi program would soon be finished. Revolver was still sad, as he wished to settle things with Playmaker. He told he wouldn't move on until he defeats Playmaker, and his father permitted him the rematch, as long as it didn't take too much time. Later, Revolver watched as the Knights of Hanoi forced people to Duel, preventing them from logging out. Revolver was unamused, considering a thousand people that joined the Knights of Hanoi were mere grunts, who wanted self-promotion by opposing LINK VRAINS. He was visited by two Faust and Baira, who informed him Doctor Genome was making his move, and gave him the Data Gale.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" After Baira released the virus-removal program and logged out, she appeared next to Revolver, who punished her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 26:"Three Draws Leading to Hope" With all three of his subordinates - Genome, Baira, and Faust - defeated and resting inside pods, Revolver left his headquarters in LINK VRAINS. In the real world, at Kyoko Taki's apartment, Revolver removed a flashdrive from its hiding place and looked at the video recording on it - Yusaku and Shoichi in Baira's room witnessing Blue Angel defeating Baira. Ai appeared in the video and Revolver smiled, as he learned that Playmaker was Yusaku.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 28:"Final Commander of the Three Knights" Revolver was at the pit, and proclaimed the time has come that he would risk the fate of the humanity on the Tower of Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 29:"Kusanagi Report" Revolver was at Stardust Road, ordering food from the Café Nagi food truck, his face still hidden. He told Shoichi, who was still unaware of his true identity, that this would be the last time he would order from him. Shoichi asked him if he was moving away; Revolver replied that his reason was something like that before leaving. Revolver returned to LINK VRAINS where he met up with Spectre, lamenting the loss of Genome, Baira and Faust. He explained he was too focused on Playmaker. Despite this, Revolver told the three were the core for his plan. Spectre asked if Revolver was fine with the fact that they still didn't know Playmaker's identity. Revolver proclaimed the plan had to resolve, even if it cost him his life, promising to defeat anyone that stood in his path. Later, he met Ghost Girl at the reprocessing plant, and was surprised to find her there. Revolver noted Ghost Girl was snooping again, who promised to leave. However, Revolver raised the barrier, stating he can't let her leave this place. Ghost Girl used the rope to reach a different exit, but Revolver barred her. Ghost Girl questioned Revolver what would he do with her after she would be captured, suspecting she would be in trouble. Revolver offered her a Duel to shape his Deck out, allowing her to leave if she would win. Ghost Girl attempted to leave, but Revolver pointed out logging out was disabled. Thus, being forced to fight, Ghost Girl initiated her first turn in the Speed Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 30:"Doorway to the Abyss" Revolver applied his swarming tactics to bring out monsters to his field. Ghost Girl noted Revolver did not bring an AI for his Duel Disk, as Revolver stated trusting an AI is foolish. Ghost Girl remembered Revolver spoke that Ignis would destroy the world, but Revolver ignored her, considering her as a mercenary that would not understand that. Ghost Girl reminded herself of Revolver's ace, and noted the longer the Duel lasted, the more she would be at a disadvantage. Revolver quickly brought out "Topologic Bomber Dragon", as Ghost Girl sensed Revolver wanted to quickly end the Duel. Revolver's dragon attacked Ghost Girl's "Altergeist Marionetter". To prevent this, Ghost Girl played "Altergeist Kunquery", and sealed off the dragon's effects. Ghost Girl questioned Revolver about the energy sphere, and Revolver simply replied something unimaginable was bound to happen. Ghost Girl brought out "Altergeist Primebanshee" and Kidolga". Her "Altergeist" monsters attacked Revolver directly, dropping his LP to 400, and even took Revolver's "Twin Triangle Dragon" to defeat him. Ghost Girl gloated in her victory, but Ghost Girl gloated in her victory, but Revolver called her a fool. Playing a Trap Card, Revolver negated the attack and destroyed all of Ghost Girl's Link Monsters. Ghost Girl realized Revolver could've simply played his card earlier to avoid damage, and all of that was just so he could activate his Skill. Revolver mocked her for not being able to predict that, while Ghost Girl returned her "Altergeist Marionetter" to her hand. Playing a Trap Card, Revolver negated the attack and destroyed all of Ghost Girl's Link Monsters. To prevent Revolver from using his Skill, Ghost Girl activated her, Skill, Secret Cure, to at least raise Revolver's LP. Much to her displeasure, she drew the 0 ATK "Altergeist Kunquery". Revolver continued mocking her, stating luck has abandoned her. Ghost Girl planned her strategy to deal with Revolver's effects and attacks, by using "Altergeist Protocol". Revolver simply set Ghost Girl's card off with "Red Reboot", at the cost of halving his LP for using it from his hand. He also let Ghost Girl set a Trap Card from her Deck, but she was unable to play any Trap Cards during his turn. Ghost Girl still hoped in having the LP and field advantage, but Revolver mocked her, claiming only darkness awaited her, from which she could not escape from. Revolver, after bringing out three dragons, used Storm Access, taking out a Link Monster from the Data Storm, emitted from the purplish sphere. Revolver Link Summoned his new monster, "Topologic Trisbaena", and revived "Defradragoon" at the position of former's Link Marker. "Topologic Trisbaena" Excluded away all of Ghost Girl's Trap Cards and dealt her 1500 LP damage, and attacked her directly. Ghost Girl screamed, as she was defeated. Revolver confronted Playmaker, who demanded to know about Ghost Girl's whereabouts. Revolver simply proclaimed she became a foundation for the Tower of Hanoi, which was activated. He stated should Playmaker wish to stop it, he'd have to confront him. With the purplish sphere emitting tentacles that destroyed the place, Revolver jumped away.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 31:"The Final Trigger" Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:Knights of Hanoi members Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Antagonists Category:Hacker